Get It Right
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Sequel to What If?... Follow the Lopez family after Santana and Rachel's reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to _What If?  
><em>A/N: I don't own _Glee_ or any music I use.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mi amor<em>, where are you?" Santana asked, walking into the apartment she and Rachel lived in. After making up at ND 2.0's concert, it was an immediate transition back to normal. They had immediately gone back to being Pezberry. It was as if they hadn't spent the last two years apart, but together. There were a few things that they had missed, obviously, but they easily caught onto new habits and traits. For the most part, it was as if nothing had changed. The pop star grinned as her Broadway star wife walked into the room.

"Hey Sanny." she said, smiling as Santana wrapped her arms her waist and pulled her close.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Santana asked. Rachel grinned and ducked her head shyly. "Cause you are." Santana whispered in her ear. Rachel giggled.

"Sanny." she said, smiling.

"Rachie." Santana said, giggling. Okay, so they were in the honeymoon phase again. Santana loved it. It felt exactly how it had when they first began dating after their freshman year of high school. The day after the concert, Rachel had come with Santana when ND 2.0 was debuting their next single.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So, you guys are debuting the first single off of your next album today?" The group nodded. "What's it called?"_

_"She Ain't You." Artie said._

_"What's the inspiration?" This question was directed at Santana, as it was well known that Santana wrote all the music for the group._

_"Well, around the time I wrote this song, about six months ago, I was starting dating again after Rachel and I separated. It was just really hard to get used to being around someone else, because I was still in love with Rachel." she said._

_"And now?" Santana grinned._

_"And now Rachel and I are back together." Santana said, sending Rachel, who was in the audience, a charming smile. Brittany, Artie, Matt, and Mike started clapping and cheering._

_"Then why release the song if you guys are back together?"_

_"Because its a damn good song." Santana said. Rachel and the audience laughed._

_"Well, let's hear it." They grinned and went to get in position as the music started._

_She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you_  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>  
><em>She aiin't she ain't you no she aint you<em>

_You make it hard for me to see somebody else_  
><em>I'm calling her your name yes mess up, cause I'm thinking about you<em>  
><em>Cause your far babe, I never wanted us to break up, no not this way<em>  
><em>But you don't understand it girl<em>

_She touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_  
><em>And when I'm with her it's only about the sex<em>  
><em>With you I had a bad romance, and if I could just trade her in I would<em>  
><em>Cause nobody can compare you noo<em>

_Yeah, I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone_  
><em>Baby ever minute I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_She ain't you, oh no no no_  
><em>Cause she ain't no she ain't<em>

_Santana ran over and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her onto the stage._

_I've been sleeping out, for quite some nights now_  
><em>It's not the same in my bed<em>  
><em>But if she found out what's going on in my head<em>  
><em>It will be all bad, have me right back, but she don't understand it girl<em>

_She touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_  
><em>And when I'm with her it's only about the sex<em>  
><em>With you I had a bad romance, and if I could just trade her in I would<em>  
><em>Cause nobody can pass you up no<em>

_Yeah, I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone_  
><em>Baby... I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_She ain't you, oh no no no_  
><em>Cause she ain't no she ain't <em>

_Santana pulled Rachel close to her, eyes locked directly onto the diva's the entire time she sang._

_I think I better let her go, can't leave you alone_  
><em>Baby... I'm with her, all I want is you<em>  
><em>I wanna leave but I'm afraid, that you don't even feel the same<em>  
><em>Now I realize, that she ain't you, she ain't you<em>

_Oh no no no no, oh no no no_  
><em>She ain't you, oh no no no<em>  
><em>Na na na na na<em>

_END FLASHBACK_

"_Donde esta los ninos?_" Santana whispered against her ear as she kissed it.

"Somewhere around here." Rachel replied as she lifted Santana's head back so she could kiss her. Santana moaned and pushed Rachel against the wall, holding her there with her hands on Rachel's waist as she slipped a leg between Rachel's.

"Damn, Tiny. I feel like I'm sixteen again." Santana whispered against her neck. Rachel smiled.

"I love you." she said. Santana pulled away slightly and smiled.

"I love you too." she said before kissing the diva again. "I love you so much."

"Mama?" Santana and Rachel quickly pulled away.

_"Ninos!"_ Santana said happily. Suddenly, the sound of four feet running filled the apartment.

"Mommy!" Braylan appears first, but not before Santana and Rachel hear yelling and then a thud.

"Hey baby." Santana said, hugging the girl.

"Mama!" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her daughter before walking into the living room. It was Santana's turn to raise an eyebrow when she heard Rachel gasp.

"Braylan Emmalina Abigail Melinda Lopez!" Braylan tried to run in a different direction, but Santana quickly picked her up and walked into the living room to see Rachel kneeling over TJ, holding a hand over a gash in the boy's head and carefully inspecting his arm.

"What the hell happened?" Santana yelled. Rachel glared at the Latina. "Sorry. Its been two years since I've had to watch what I say. What happened?" she revised. Both women looked expectantly at their daughter.

"Me and TJ were running to come see Mommy and he tried to get in my way so I pushed him." Braylan mumbled. Santana looked at Rachel.

"He needs to go to the hospital, S." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I'll take him. You deal with Bray." she said, running to get his shoes and jacket. Once she got the items, she ran back into the living room, slipped on his shoes and jacket, and carefully picked him up. "Tiny, go get me a towel." she said. Rachel ran, got the towel, and handed it to her. Santana gently held the towel under the gash. "Come on buddy. Let's go make sure you're okay." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel on the cheek as she walked out of the apartment. Fifteen minutes later, she was rushing into the hospital. "Hi, my son needs to be seen. He hit his head and its bleeding and I think his arm is hurt too."

"What exactly happened?"

"He and his sister were running around. She pushed him and he accidently slid into the wall." Santana explained. The nurse nodded and handed Santana the necessary forms. "Thank you." she said, turning around to find a seat. "Buddy, can you sit in the chair by yourself for a few seconds?" she asked, setting him down.

"Lopez. I'm looking for Lopez." Santana looked up.

"Finn." The man turned around and ran over.

"What happened?" Finn asked, picking TJ up and sitting down with the boy in his lap as he held the towel on.

"He and Bray were running around and she pushed him." Santana said. Finn nodded.

"Daddy?" He looked down.

"Hey buddy. You'll be home in no time."

* * *

><p>"What'd they say?" Rachel asked as soon as Santana walked in.<p>

"He had to get stitches and he has a broken arm." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Baby boy, are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay." she said. He walked off.

"Where's Braylan?" Santana asked.

"In her room crying. She ran in there and I figured we'd talk to her together." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"How do you punish an eight-year-old for breaking her brother's arm?" she asked. Rachel shrugged and Santana sighed. "Let's go." she said, grabbing Rachel's hand. "Braylan." she said softly, opening the door.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

"We know. But he still got hurt. He broke his arm." Rachel said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yea, you are. You have to stay in your room all day tomorrow and then the day after that you can't go with your daddy and TJ to the zoo. And you need to apologize to your brother." Santana said. Braylan glared at her. "What's that look for?"

"You haven't been here for two years. You can't tell me what to do!" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Hold up, little girl. I'm still your mother."

"No you're not. She is!" Braylan said, pointing at Rachel.

"Braylan-"

"You don't get to tell me what to do! You're not my mom! Just leave me alone!" Braylan yelled. Santana looked at Rachel, back at the girl, before shaking her head.

"Good luck, Rachel." she said, walking out.

"You're leaving? See you in two years." Santana paused at the doorway.

"You have a lot of nerve, little girl." she said, walking out and going to check on TJ. "Hey buddy. You okay?" He nodded.

"Braylan was being really mean to you." he commented. Santana nodded. "Are... you're not gonna leave again, are you?" Santana looked up.

"TJ, Mama left me. I wanted to fix things way back then. She's the one who left." she said.

"But you didn't try to find us." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I did. I called Rachel everyday for two months. She never answered. And I sent you all birthday and Christmas presents. We even talked on the phone at least three times a week." she said. TJ nodded. "TJ, I'm not going anywhere. I made a mistake and I'm lucky that your mom is giving me another chance. I'm not about lose my family again." Santana said.

"I love you Mommy." Santana smiled.

"I love you too." They turned as they heard Rachel yelling.

_"Braylan, she is still your mom. She raised you from the day you were born. She's as much your mother as I am! How dare you talk to her like that. Even if she wasn't your mother, she is still an adult. You don't talk to adults that way! Young lady, you are in so much more trouble than you were in. I swear to God, if I ever hear you talk that way to her again-"_

Santana jumped up and ran to the other room. "Tiny! Tiny, calm down baby." Santana said, grabbing the diva's hand. "Baby, calm down. Come on." she said, pulling the diva out of the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Rachel asked when they were in their room.

"Because you started to sound like my dad the first time he caught us." Santana said, smiling.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana and Rachel were making out on Santana's bed. Rachel had spent the last three nights at the Lopez house and it looked like that would quickly become a fourth. Since it was summer, neither parents cared which house the girls stayed at, as long as they were aware of which house the girls would be at and if they were to go somewhere other than the two houses, both sets of parents had to be notified (and they did check with each other first) before they could go. They gave the girls the freedom to be with each other whenever, but there were still rules that had to be followed._

_"Sanny. Won't your dad be coming home soon?" Rachel asked._

_"So you're okay making out with Kristy downstairs, but not my dad?" Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes as Santana kissed her again. "Trust, babe. Its all good." she said, straddling the tiny diva as she slipped her tank top off. Rachel bit her lip and ran her hands up Santana's abs._

_"Thank you for being a Cheerio." she said as Santana took the diva's tank top off._

_"Well if I wasn't, how else would I have gotten your attention?" Santana asked as she inched the diva's shorts off._

_"Santana Elena Lopez!" Santana rolled off of Rachel and both girls attempted to throw their shirts back on. "Young lady, how dare you do this when Mia is in the house! What if she had been the one to walk in?"_

_"Why didn't you knock?" Santana asked. Her dad glared at her._

_"This is my house! I should be able to walk in a room without seeing my daughter and her girlfriend having sex!"_

_"We weren't having sex. We were making out." Santana said. Rachel was blushing furiously. "Dad, this better not be because Rachel and I are both girls." Santana said, causing Rachel to blush even more._

_"Santana, you know better than that. I'm the one who told you to as Rachel out." Max said. Rachel looked anywhere but the man. "Hello, Rachel."_

_"Hi Dr. Lopez." she said. Santana looked over and noticed her girlfriend's discomfort._

_"Dad, can you please go? I get it, I'll be careful when Mia is home." she said. Sighing, he nodded and left._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh my god. I did sound like that." Rachel said. Santana laughed as her phone rang.

"Hold up, Tiny. Let me take this real quick." she said, laughing as she saw the Caller ID

**Incoming Call**

**Daddy**

"Hi Daddy."

_"Hola mija."_

"Rachel and I were just talking about you." Santana said.

_"Really now?"_

"Nothing bad, Daddy. What'cha need?" she asked, laughing. Rachel watched as Santana's face froze. "Yea, Daddy. I understand. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rachel asked. Santana looked at her.

"My dad and Kristy can't watch Triden anymore. He has to come to New York, Tiny." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that a problem? He's your son." she said.

"_Our_ son. I'll never understand why you didn't take Triden with you when you left."

"Because although he's my son legally, you're his biological mother." Rachel said.

"Yea well... I've been a bad one. He's been with my parents for the last six months." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"Baby you were on tour. Anyway, its okay that Triden has to come to New York. We have two extra rooms. We only need one guest room. We bought a five bedroom apartment with him in mind." Santana nodded. "It'll be okay, baby. Everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel walked into the small bedroom and saw Santana staring at all of Triden's things that had been mailed to them. "Baby, are you okay? Why are you nervous about Triden coming to New York? He's your _son_." Santana glared.

"For the last time, he's _our_ son. And I'm nervous because what if he doesn't remember me?" Santana asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, he's like three. I'm sure your dad and Kristy have been showing him your videos and pictures." she said.

"But its not the same. Baby, his first word was _Sanny_. While normally I'd be pissed that our kids were calling me any variation of my name, but it was so adorable. What if he doesn't remmeber the mommy that held him. Loved him."

"I haven't held him in two years. He's _definitely_ not going to remember me."

"Yea, but... what if he doesn't remember me?" Santana asked. Rachel laughed.

"Baby, you're going to be fine." she said. Santana bit her lip. "Trust me, love."

_"Mama! Grandma and Grandpa are here!"_ Santana froze.

"Santana Elena Lopez, get your ass to the door and greet your parents." Rachel said. Santana huffed.

"Fine." she said, standing up and walking into the hallway. "_Ninos_, back away from the door."

"But we already saw that its Grandma and Grandpa." Braylan said. Santana glanced down at her daughter, who had quickly apologized after their fight.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Mommy?" Santana looked up from her magazine._

_"Yes?" she said. Braylan slowly walked over and sat in her lap. "Oof. Hola, mija." _

_"I'm sorry, Mommy." Braylan whispered. Santana nodded._

_"What for?" _

_"For saying what I said. I love you, Mommy." Braylan said. Santana studied her daugher._

_"I love you too, Bray. But you really hurt my feelings." she said. _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Its okay, mija." Santana whispered, kissing her daughter's head._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I don't care. You know you aren't allowed to open the door." Santana said, walking past her kids and opening the door. "Daddy, hi!" she said. She looked past her father. "Where are Mia and Dex?"

"They're staying with Leroy and Hiram. It wasn't necessary for them to miss school." Max said, hugging his daughter.

"Grandpa!"

"_Ninos!_" he said.

"Hold up, Daddy. Where's my son?" Santana said.

"Right here." Santana turned around and smiled.

"My baby." she said softly, taking the boy from her stepmother's arms.

"Mommy." Santana beamed at Rachel.

"Tiny, he remembers me." she whispered. Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"I see that, Sanny." she said.

"We've been showing him your music videos and your performances from high school. And he sees the pictures of you from around the house." Kristy said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" she said, smirking at Santana.

"Not a word, Rachel." she said. Rachel laughed and Santana kissed her son. "I love you, baby boy." she whispered.

"Max, Kristy, you're staying for dinner, right?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, we were going to go to our hotel. We have an early flight." Santana's head shot up.

"You're already leaving?" she asked. Kristy nodded.

"We're sorry San, but we have to get back to your brother and sister, and work." Santana frowned.

"We're sorry _mija_. We have jobs. We can't all have a flexible schedule."

"Hey. My schedule is not flexible." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Santana, you spent three hours soaking in a hot tub last week." she said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, I was preparing to record yet another song that I wrote purely from the love I have for you." she said.

"Mmmhmm... and the shrimp cocktails..."

"Were to recharge my energy meter." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we have to get going. But first, Kristy where's the gifts?" Max asked. Rachel and Santana lifted their heads from Triden with raised eyebrows.

"Gifts?" Rachel repeated. Braylan and TJ looked up beaming. "Max, Kristy, you really didn't-"

"Yes we did have to do this." Kristy said. Santana shook her head as her dad pulled out the toys.

"_Ninos_. What do you say?" she said.

"Thank you." they said in unison. Max and Kristy smiled.

"Daddy, Kristy... you really should stay." Santana said.

"We can't, baby." Max said. Santana frowned. "_Te amo_, _mija_." he said.

"Love you too, Daddy."

* * *

><p>"Mama, where's Mommy?" Braylan asked. Rachel looked up from the salad she was preparing and smiled.<p>

"She's with Triden right now, baby." she said. Braylan frowned. "Bray, what's wrong?"

"Why is she spending so much time with Triden?"

"Because she hasn't seen him in six months." Rachel explained.

"She hasn't seen us in two years." Rachel started to respond but something behind Braylan caught her eye.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

"Like she doesn't care about us as much as she does about Triden." Braylan said. Santana raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, but Rachel gave a slight shake of her head. Oblivious, Braylan continued. "I know I yelled at her, but I missed her and now she's only gonna spend time with Triden. Not me and TJ." Santana bit her lip.

"Do you want to tell her this?" Rachel asked softly. Braylan nodded.

"I can't though." Rachel bit her lip and glanced at her wife.

"Why not?" Santana asked softly. Braylan turned around and backed up. "_Mija_ talk to me." Braylan shook her head. _"Por favor_." Santana whispered, crouchind down so that they were eye level. _"Que pasa?_"

"I don't know." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do. I just heard you tell Mama." Rachel put down her utensils.

"You two talk. I'm going to go help TJ wash up for dinner." she said, leaving the kitchen. Santana's eyes never left her daughter.

"Braylan, I want you to know that I love you and your brothers all the same. Triden may be my biological son, but you're my only daughter. The fact that Rachel is the one that gave birth to you is irrelevant. I've loved you since the day you were born. That's never going to change. There is one that you and TJ have that Triden never will have."

"What?"

"Triden will probably never get to see Mama and I perform together with the Glee Club. At least not live." Santana said. Braylan nodded. "He'll never get to see my perform with the Cheerios live. He'll only get to see videos. You and TJ were at my first concert. You were at Mama's Broadway debut. Triden will never get to experience that." Santana said softly. Braylan nodded. "I love you baby girl." Santana whispered.

"I love you too Mommy."

"You want to play with your baby brother later?" Braylan nodded and Santana smiled. "Okay. Let's get ready for dinner." she said, standing up. Rachel walked back in. "Bray, you go ahead." Santana said, standing next to her wife.

"How'd it go?" Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Awesome. Tiny, I think things are going to be back to normal very soon. They'll get used to Triden." she said, resting her forehead on the diva's as Rachel linked her arms around the Latina's neck. "And I think I could get used to you too." Santana continued. Rachel smiled.

"Good. Because I don't plan on letting you out of my sight again." she whispered. Santana sighed dramatically.

"I guess that's okay _mi amor_. Only if you kiss me right now, though." she said. Rachel grinned.

"If I have to." she said, kissing her wife passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tiny, I gotta go!" Santana called out as she made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Recording studio. Have you seen my purse?" Santana asked, looking around. As Santana wandered around the apartment, her phone buzzed, notifying that she'd recieved a text message. Rachel looked down and gasped as she saw who the message was from.

**New Message**

**Joyce**

** When will you be at the studio?**

"Found it!" Rachel held up the phone. "Who texted me?"

"Joyce." Rachel whispered. Santana bit her lip.

"She's working on the new album."

"Santana, she's the reason we almost got divorced."

"I know, Rach, but this is just business." Santana promised. Rachel looked away. "Nothing is going to happen, I swear. I would never do anything to lose you. I almost lost you once, I won't do it again. I love you too much to lose you."

"Santana, I don't like this."

"I don't either, but they gave me no choice. They said either she works on the album or there's no album. I can't do that to the Mike, Britt, Artie, and Matt or the fans." Santana said. Rachel sighed. "If you want, you can come with me."

"I have to watch the kids." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled sadly.

"I promise that if she hits on me you can slap her." she teased. Rachel laughed softly.

"Deal." she said, kissing her wife softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
